The Ignored Birthday
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Sara finds out that Blowhole's birthday has been ignored for a while, and the wolf is urgent to give Blowhole the best birthday ever. But will it be a disaster, or actually make the Dolphin's day?


**HEYO! :D**

**Yes, I'm writing more Sara oneshots now! :'DD After I saw the poster of The Penguin Who Loved Me and saw Blowy was on it, I got my fangirlism back x3 SO BACK TO THE ONESHOTS!**

**This idea was suggested by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow. So yeah, I LOVE YOU HON X3**

**Do any of y'all have ideas for future oneshots? Tell me in the reviews, and I might use them!**

**Please enjoy! (BTW Anonymous Reviewers, you can review my stories again :D I can now moderate Anonymous reviews before they're put on my stories)**

**No flames please!**

**...**

Her stomach growled in hunger as she walked to the kitchen room. Sara sighed. Nothing much had happened in a while. In fact, a year was completely going by too fast.

She winced as the hunger pains grew. She instantly began to look around. "Cereal? Nah.." she mumbled, searching the cabinets for something to eat. "Gosh dang it, I'm about to eat a lobster in a second!"

One of the Lobsters, Larry, walked by the kitchen and when he heard that, his eyes widened in terror and he fled to the main lair room. Sara looked, thinking she heard someone, but shrugged when she saw no one and continued to search the cabinets.

After successfully finding some Peanut Butter stashed away and some bread, she made herself a sandwich. Sara looked around boredly as she ate. Nothing very interesting to see. Same kitchen, same walls, same floor, same calender...and yet, there was something alittle different about the calender. Sara walked over to it, her sandwich clutched into her paw.

It looks as if someone, a lobster, as Sara could tell from the bad handwriting, had written down something, but someone else scribbled over it to block it from view. She growled, but soon found out that the scribble was in pencil, not ink like the handwriting. She quickly searched for a pencil. She practically nearly tore up the entire kitchen to look for one.

"I'll clean it up later," Sara mumbled, quickly erasing the pencil markings. Her eyes widened at what she read.

**Boss's Birthday **read the pen ink. She blinked. "Boss's birthday?" she read aloud, confused. It took her a few seconds to realize that Boss was actually Blowhole. "His _birthday!?_" Sara said, confused more. "I don't understand..he never talks about his birthday.."

It didn't take a genius to know that Blowhole was possibly the one who scribbled in front of the writing..Sara was confused still. Why would Blowhole want to cover up the date of his birth? Speaking of which, when was it? Sara looked back at the calender.

_"Aw shoot! It's today!" _she yelped. She quickly looked at the clock. It was 3 PM.

She started freaking out. "Oh man, poor guy! No one probably cares about his birthday..well, except for the person who wrote on the calender, but still!" She felt guilty.

Blowhole had let her stay with him for about a year so far. She thanked him, of course, but she never exactly gave him anything in gratitude. So she decided it was time for a change.

"I'm gonna throw Blowy the best darn birthday EVER!" she swore, crossing her heart, hoped to die, and stick a cupcake in her eye.

Sara instantly ran around the entire headquarters, looking for anything decorative. "LARRY!" she yelled, spotting the lobster. Larry winced and covered his head. "Augh! Don't eat me!" he yelped. Sara blinked confused, but walked over to him. "Calm down, foolio! I'm not gonna eat you!"

"Oh..well, what do you need?" Larry asked, still hesitant. "Look, I saw someone wrote down on the calender it's Blowhole's birthday, and I want to do something special for him." Sara smiled. "And I was wondering if you want to help!"

Larry rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know..what if this doesn't go right? The boss will us!"

Sara sighed. "Still! I mean, has the guy ever had a birthday party lately? A birthday cake? A present at least?"

"Well..no," Larry said.

Sara's eyes widened. "What?! Don't you people care about him!"

Larry sighed. "Look. He never brings up his birthday, so that's why we never do anything for him." Sara frowned. "Oh.."

Larry nodded. "Yep."

Sara instantly had a determined expression on her face. "Well, I'm gonna change that! And you're helping, whether you like it or not!"

And like she said, Larry was forced to help.

About an hour later, the two looked around the room. They had picked a room that had hardly been used, and after successfully finding some paper, markers, and other stuff, the room was soon decorated.

It had a yellow banner with the words **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** that was hanged up, the room was swept and dusted, there was a table with some plastic plates and forks, and yet, Sara felt like something was missing.

"Something's missing.." Sara said.

"The cake?" Larry rolled his eyes. Sara's eyes widened. "Oh god! I forgot!"

"I can go get a cake from a bake-" started Larry, but Sara quickly ran out of the room and back into the kitchen.

"Ok, ok, cookbook! WHere is it!" she yelped, looking around. She ransacked the entire kitchen before finding one. "Ok, ok..cake, cake, cake,cake.."

Sara quickly searched the book before spotting the recipe to a Chocolate cake. "Awesome!" After quickly gathering the ingredients, she immediantly began to read the book.

All went well for a while..before Sara hit a bump.

"Dang it, wasn't it supposed to be 2 teaspoons?!" Sara griped. Nothing was going right. She couldn't cook at all. The blender was beginning to act funny. "Fine time for you to be dying out on me!" Sara growled at the blender. "You worthless piece of junk!"

The blender suddenly went haywire.

"Augh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sara yelped. "What is going on here?!" came a familiar voice, which made Sara squeak and freeze.

She shot around and spotted Larry in the doorway..and next to him was...

"Blowhole!" Sara yelped, trying to hide the chaotic blender. "Uh..what are you doing here?" she tried to give an innocent smile.

Blowhole ignored the question. "Red one, what's going on!?" he barked at Larry, glaring down at him.

Larry swallowed. "Well..you see-" They were all off a sudden covered in chocolate cake mix. The blender had spat up the mix, making it go everywhere.

Sara winced. "Aww man.." She looked around. The kitchen was covered top to bottom with chocolate mix. She nearly busted out laughing when she looked at Blowhole.

The dolphin had been covered, body and scooter, with chocolate cake mix, which slid off him as an angry look developed on his face.

Larry quickly fled. "See you!"

Sara swallowed, "Blowy..I can explain-!"

_"WHAT THE HECK!?_" he yelled at her, making her ears flatten against her head. "WHAT were you trying to do!? Now you've gone and messed up the kitchen!"

Sara frowned, her tail tucked underneath her and she flattened herself against the ground, still looking up at him. "I-I'm sorry!" she whimpered. "I was just trying to...just trying to.."

"Just trying to do _what?_" Blowhole sneered, getting irritated.

"I was just trying to make a cake for your birthday," Sara frowned, tears coming into her eyes. She hated being yelled at.

Blowhole's expression quickly changed from anger to surprise and confusion. "What?" he blinked. Sara slowly stood up, her tail still tucked between her legs. "I said I was trying to make a cake for you..since it's your birthday..and me and Larry..we've got a thing set up for you in the other room.."

Sara took in a breath. Her voice had been shaking nervously. "I-I just wanted to do something special for you, you know?"

Blowhole kept quiet. He was confused. He never actually did anything nice for her, well actually, he did. He did let her stay here when they met. But other than that, he never exactly did anything nice for her. So, why was she still being nice to him?

Sara smiled lightly. "Look..I know you don't care much about your birthday, but..I do. I just wanted to make you feel like you were noticed."

It was quiet for a few moments before Blowhole sighed. "I know, I never cared much about my birthday, since no one ever actually asks me about it..so, that's kind of why I just ignore it."

Sara's smile grew. "Well, then get your dolphin tail over here!" she quickly ran down the hallway, Blowhole following her.

Sara quickly opened the door to the room and ran inside. Blowhole entered the room a few seconds later, only to be greeted with a loud "SURPRISE!" that nearly made the dolphin fall off his scooter.

Standing in the room were all his lobster Minions, and Sara, who had a birthday noisemaker in her mouth. She blew on it. Almost instantly, a bunch of confetti dropped down onto Blowhole.

The door opened again and in came Larry, who had a cake in his claws. Seeing the dissapointed look on Sara's face, he said, "Hey, you can't cook..these New York people can."

Sara rolled her eyes as Blowhole snickered at this. Sara looked at Blowhole. "Sooo...how's your birthday so far?"

Blowhole thought for a while. "Weeelllll..." Sara's ears drooped alittle. Had she messed up something?

Blowhole now smiled. "It's perfect." This made Sara jump up and tackle the Dolphin in a hug. "Yay! I'm so glad you like it!" she smiled, hugging him tightly.

Blowhole nodded. "Thank you."

Sara smiled. "Welcome!" her dark brown eyes filled with joy.

"So...what'd you get me?" Blowhole smiled, excitement now in his eye.

Sara blinked before facepawing. "Fudge," she growled. She knew she forgot something.

**...**

**Wow, forget the present on a birthday? Sara you suck badly xD**

**Anyway, I am SOOO sorry I never wrote any oneshots in a long time xD Been busy. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
